


Beautiful once

by LadyBraken



Series: Terrorfest- Halloween 2019 [5]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: God is in all realms - but which one?, Other, The ENtire Island Was Out To Get Them, please someone help francis, poetic prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 21:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBraken/pseuds/LadyBraken
Summary: I can feel it.I can feel you fear. Since you put your feet on the rocks, since your lungs breathed the cool, light air. Something shifted in you, I felt it. I felt it as I felt the blood following you, as I felt the rot in the legs of your kind.





	Beautiful once

I can feel it. 

I can feel you fear. Since you put your feet on the rocks, since your lungs breathed the cool, light air. Something shifted in you, I felt it. I felt it as I felt the blood following you, as I felt the rot in the legs of your kind. 

You were divided like land and sea divide me. Nevermore safe, nevermore shifting as you were on the ruthless sea. I remembered you. I remember you shoreless, purposeless, iceless. How things have changed. 

Every night, you heard. You heard the soft falling of the future flakes, the rush of the unlit fire, the scream of the unmade wind. Oh, how you heard, how you heard me! Never did you listen - the roaring in your ears was the one of your pain. A breeze blowing your way through the waves, as a words blew your way through the earth. 

But I, I who stay and never change, I who shift with the ebb to trap the flow, I who create nothing and yet take all, I remembered you. 

I called you, but you didn’t listen. 

It was fear. I knew its salty taste - like the crystals that grew on my rocks, like the eyes of birds taken by my clutches. The fear grew and grew, shaking my lands. The roaring in your ears became drops as the Spirit took your pride. You saw happen what you had already foreseen - and you walked. 

Finally, finally, you listened. 

Never had I wished something less. No, that is not true - but the anger made the Spirit roar and its claws tear the flesh apart. You listened and you hated me. You looked upon my ground with weariness - your fear was not toward me, but because of me. 

Once, a long time ago, you had found me beautiful. 

You would never know why it all happened - you only knew it was happening. You knew long before any other. I made sure of it. I sent songs in your sleep, I sent colors in your wake, I sent feelings like the blows of the tempest at every step you took. 

You weren’t a man of the sea. I stole you, and stole you whole. 

As the last of the men - the creatures you thought as your kind - whispered their last breath upon your shoulder, I knew I had succeeded. 

I felt it.

The endless silence of morbid peace. You eyes were blue like limpid tears of ice. Your hands were steady against the vaulted sky. Your feet were light on the singing snow. 

You sat in the endless white of my coat, and looked upon me. 

And looked, and looked and looked. 


End file.
